My Lady, My Lover, My Princess
by rowlinghermione
Summary: Princess Isabella of Spain has concealed her identity at Hogwarts for six years so far. With her seventh just beginning, will she be able to conceal it once more or will they find out? And what does Draco Malfoy have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The golden doors opened in front of her. Dead silence filled the hall as she made her way down the stairs in her radiating crimson red dress.

_Keep your head up. Eyes forward. Don't look down._

Her tutor's voice echoed in the back of her mind. She hadn't been to a royal function in a very long time. Today was her seventeenth birthday and her coming out party.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she made a graceful curtsy toward her parents, the King and Queen of Espana. Her father bowed back at her while her mother curtsied. A brother of fourteen walked up to her before bowing and offered her his arm. A slight curtsy to him was all that was necessary since she was higher up than him in the heirarchy, and she took his arm. "Gracias senor." He beamed as he led her to the dance floor.

With her heels, his head only came up to her chest. He had dark brown hair, and the press liked telling the people that he was anorexic for he was that skinny.

The dance floor was made of marble just like every other royal dance floor in Europe. Slow music started to play.

Leading her to the floor, her brother didn't catch nearly as many stares as the princess had. "May I have this dance?" He bowed once more when they reached the dance floor.

Taking his lead, she curtsied with a reply, "of course." Not a moment later, other people joined the royalty on the dance floor.

"She's beautiful," a certain blond Slytherin murmered to his friend.

"Agreed," Blaise Zabini responded. "She looks amazing. I wonder who she will choose tonight?"

"I don't know but I do know that I want to ask her to dance before she's stolen for the night." Draco Malfoy smirked.

"You have a girlfriend!" Blaise exclaimed, getting a few people near them to stare at them. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if I managed to hook the heir to the Spanish Throne," he whispered back. Blaise nodded in understanding. "Oh crap. Prince Jon is going to make a move. Gotta go." At that, he rushed onto the dance floor. "Excuse me, your highness. Princess? May I cut in?" He gave her his charming Malfoy smile. She gazed at him with her brown eyes cold, but he didn't notice because it was barely detectable to anyone whom hadn't known her all of her life.

"My lord?" She asked her brother. With a bow and a curtsy, the princess was in Draco's arms.

"Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Hablas muchas ingles?" Draco asked her. He had not expected her to speak any English and in fact had been taught to speak Spanish for years because of her. His parents had always wanted him to marry into a royal family.

"I go to a boarding school in London so I would hope that I spoke English."

"Oh? So do I. What school? I go to Hogwarts."

She stopped dancing abruptly. "Are you supposed to see royalty outside of the castle?"

Immediately he had known that he had said something to offend her. "No. I suppose not." He gave her one of his charming smiles once more.

It had no effect on her for she merely curtsied and said, "It was nice meeting you." Swiftly she turned and made her way off the dance floor.

As though in a daze, Draco stood staring after the girl. Never before had a girl so easily blown him off. Normally they fell into his arms at the very sight of him!

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Blaise came over to him. Draco shook his head. "We might want to get off the dance floor-"

"Right." Draco followed him off the floor and over to a waiter who happened to be serving some wine. "May I-?"

"Are you of age, sir?" The waiter replied.

"Yes. I'm seventeen." The waiter nodded and handed him a glass before leaving to the next group of men.

Meanwhile, the princess stood next to her parents. "You need to start dancing chica. This is your coming out party."

"I know. Pero mama...there are students from Hogwarts here."

"Hogwarts? Have they recognized you?" The Queen was nervous for the first time in her life.

"Princess Isabella?" A teenager about the age of sixteen bowed to her. "Would you mind dancing with me?"

Princess Isabella flipped her long ebony black hair over her shoulder when she turned toward him. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name-"

"Prince Jon of England," was his response.

"Would you mind waiting for a few minutes? I need to speak with my mother-"

"Of course. I'll be over by the band," he said.

"I'll be there in less than five minutes. I promise." He nodded and with a bow, he left.

"They don't know who you are, do they?"

"No, they don't." Princess Isabella's eyes fell to the Queen's feet. "But if they should-"

"We mustn't let them! You must finish your schooling before becoming the Queen of Spain!"

"I know mother. I know."

"We can't let them find out that you are-"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Princess Isabella noticed Draco coming toward them. "He's coming."

"Don't let him figure it out. Stay away from him. Go dance with Prince Jon."

"Yes, senora." At this, Princess Isabella hurried off to meet the prince. One dance was all she needed to know that Prince Jon was not her type of a man. Not only did he step on her foot a million times, but he was horribly boring. Never before had she thought that anyone could possibly be so boring as to speak only of his own horses. Not once had she gotten a word in edgewise.

Ironically, the person who had saved her had been none other than Draco Malfoy. The one person that her mother wanted her to steer clear of.

"Thank you, Master Malfoy."

"You are very welcome, Princess." He smiled at her. She gave him a small smile as they continued dancing.

A song later, Princess Isabella gave him a small curtsy. "I'm sorry but I'm parched."

He bowed to her. "May I get you anything?"

"I think I'll be-" At once she noticed her father watching her choice in men. He was nodding in approval. "That would be lovely." Taking his arm, she followed him off the dance floor. "Water would be excellent."

"Of course, Princess." Draco left for a moment and returned with a glass of water.

"Gracias," she said, accidentally letting some of her spanish slip out. Letting out a small laugh, he quickly covered it up by coughing. She had noticed, but didn't take any heed to it. "So how are you here? Your family isn't that of royalty nor are they Spanish dukes."

His answer was slow and he seemed to be choosing his words carefully for the first time in his life. "My mother is the king's sister. They are very close and she holds a place in the English court. Prince Jon has no siblings, so by nature I am the second up for the throne as his closest living relative. Not that I would want to be king anyways. I have everything I want right now."

"Really?" Princess Isabella let her guard down for a few seconds. "You're in love with Pansy?"

"How would you know about her?" Draco stared at her in awe. This girl knew a lot.

"I- umm- Blaise told me?" Blaise would have to deal with the blame. There was no way she would willingly tell him who she truly was.

"Blaise told you?" He questioned. She nodded. "Oh."

"So what about Blaise? How is he here?" Princess Isabella was extremely bold tonight. Never would she have asked a guest these sorts of questions before nor would she ever again.

"His father is the Duke of Norway."

"I never would have guessed. I wonder who the next surprise will be. I'll laugh if it's Neville or anyone from the Weasley family." Glancing around, she noticed her mother's eyes on her. "I have to go. The queen needs me."

"See you later, Princess." He bowed to her with a smile on his lips. She definitely went to Hogwarts if she knew about the Weasleys and Neville Longbottom. This information brought him the answer he had been seeking: the princess of Spain was a witch.

Upon reaching the queen, Princess Isabella smiled. "Yes mother?"

"You were talking to him." Her mother could be to the point when she wanted to be.

"Yes, I was. Don't worry. He doesn't know anything about me except that I am the Princess of Espana and the heir to the throne."

"Stay away from him. Go dance with some other young man at the party. Follow me." The queen led her over to a young man. Light blue eyes, blond hair, and newly shaved, he seemed to fit her mother's description of a potential. "Princess Isabella, I'd like you to meet the Duke of Northumberland." He bowed to the queen first before bowing to Isabella. The only difference between the two gestures was that he took Isabella's hand and kissed it. The queen must have liked this for she gave a small smile. "How are your parents, Christopher?"

His attention never turned away from the princess although he still answered the queen. "They are fine. They are actually here tonight. I believe they are out on the dance floor."

"When you see them will you tell them that the queen of Spain would like to speak with them?"

"Of course, your highness." His voice was deep and smooth. Isabella felt her heart begin to race. Not even noticing, Isabella didn't register her mother leave. Her eyes never left this six feet and two inches man in front of her. Nineteen years old was the age that she guessed him for. He bowed to her and she felt her heart begin to race even faster than before. "May I have this dance?"

Nodding was all she managed to do. Butterflies fluttered around her stomach when he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. His hands took their place at her waist and hers fell behind his neck. Even the nine inch difference in their height didn't stop her. A schoolgirl was what she felt like while he held her in his arms. Neither of them spoke until the second song started.

"Happy birthday, Princess." For a few seconds, she was lost at the sound of his voice.

A few seconds later, she answered. "Thank you. I'm seventeen today. Who would have thought that the party would be on my actual birthday?"

He laughed at this. "It's surprising how many people have turned out. There must be at least three hundred people here all for you."

"Trust me- I don't know half of them by name." He smiled at this.

"You're beautiful." This statement took her by surprise. No one had ever called her beautiful before- except her parents but they didn't count.

A look of slight confusion shadowed her face as she looked away. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He pulled her closer to him. She could feel his abs through her dress. His cologne was intoxicating, making her close her eyes. "Are you tired, Princess?" She shook her head against his chest. His right hand moved to behind her head. Almost knowing that she just wanted to dance in quiet, he didn't say anything else for their next two songs.

She felt Christopher tense up, so she pulled away slightly. "What's wrong?"

Looking down at her, Christopher immediately noticed that the girl looked scared. "Don't worry. It's nothing. I just saw someone that I know." She searched his eyes for comfort. "Honestly princess, don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles." He tapped her forehead once with his pointer finger. She smiled.

"May I cut in?" Blaise Zabini stood next to the princess. She had half a mind to tell him to leave her alone, but her manners got the better of her.

"Of course." Christopher's big muscles tensed when he heard her say this. She noticed. "Just one dance?" She looked at him for permission. He nodded.

Soon enough, the party was over and everyone left to different castles. The King and Queen had arranged that everyone be able to stay the night at some castle in Spain before going back to their homes especially for those who had travelled so far for this event.

The Duke of Northumberland, Christopher, would be staying at the King and Queen's castle. It was pretty obvious that her parents had been trying to set her up with him. With any other male she would have minded, but not with him. He was different from most guys whom she had ever known. She felt safe just being close to him and she knew that she would see him early the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sitting by her desk in her huge bedroom, Princess Isabella let out a sigh. Her maid, Maria Hernandes, brushed her straight black hair before she was to go to bed. It was customary for a maid to braid the princess' hair before the princess would be allowed to sleep. Isabella didn't mind this extra attention. Life was so different in the castle than at Hogwarts. Here she was waited on hand and foot. At Hogwarts, she had to do everything for herself. Sure, Isabella didn't mind doing things on her own, but that didn't mean that she didn't like having other people wait on her. It was every girl's dream.

Maria was awefully quiet tonight, so Isabella took to speaking, this time in Spanish. "I met this wonderful guy at the party today. His name was Christopher, Duke of Northumberland. Have you heard of him?"

Since Maria only knew spanish, she responded, "yes. He is well known in his country and in this one."

"Really? I've never heard of him before."

"The queen speaks of him often enough as do many women." Maria had finished brushing Isabella's hair and had started braiding it.

"Does she? I haven't heard anything." Isabella sighed. "I don't hear anything really. Have you seen him?"

"Only from a distance," Maria answered slowly. "He's definitely handsome enough for a princess." This was why Isabella loved talking to Maria. The maid was only three years older than herself. They had practically grown up together although Maria never forgot her place in the household.

Isabella closed her eyes and sighed. "I think I'm falling in love."

"What does it feel like?" Maria had never known love for she was a servant in the King's castle. Other than the male butlers and guards, she didn't know any males of the court nor in the country. It was not her place to fall in love after all. If the Princess wished her to get married to someone then that person's wife she would be. Opening her eyes, the princess smiled at Maria.

"His voice makes me weak and I get butterflies when he touches me," Isabella leaned forward and whispered it as though it were a secret for no one but Maria to hear.

"He touched you?" Maria exclaimed. "I must tell the guards! He has to be thrown out of the castle this very night!"

"Not like that, Maria. I meant that when he held my hand I felt- different. Not like myself. I felt like a school girl when I was in his arms."

"That doesn't sound like a pleasing place for you, your highness. You deserve much better." Maria had long finished braiding Isabella's hair.

"It's not as bad as you might think. It's actually slightly uplifting. I feel like I can be myself around him."

"You were yourself tonight, princess. You are a princess first, and a young woman second," Maria reminded her. Isabella was getting tired of this conversation. Maria would never understand.

"Okay," Isabella sighed. "Would you mind turning down the bed before you go to the servant room tonight? I have something I'd like to do before I go to sleep."

"Of course, princess," Maria replied before doing exactly what Isabella had asked and leaving the room.

Now that Isabella had the room all to herself, she could write a letter to her friends from Hogwarts.

_Ginny,_

I'm sorry it took me so long to respond to you. Today has been rather hectic. First my parents made me go to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Then I had to get ready for my family to come over- which was extremely tiresome. I would crash into my bed now if I weren't writing you this letter.

As to your crush on Harry, go for it. I'm sure he likes you back. He talks a lot about you. On the rare occasion that he sends me a letter, it always says something about you in it. Last week, he sent me a letter about how he hated the Dursleys and how he wanted to go to Ron's place and play quidditch with you guys. He just doesn't think you feel the same way about him.

By the way, I'm headgirl. Go figure, right? Are you still a prefect?

Hermione 

Because there was no moon out, Isabella felt safe sending out an owl in the dead of night. No one would suspect that she was a witch here in a country of mostly muggles. The spanish school of witchcraft had very few resources, which was why her parents had sent her away to Hogwarts. That's the school where her mother attended anyways, Hogwarts, as had her father.

Letting the owl out of her closet, she tied the letter to its' foot before sending it on it's merry way. The distance to the Burrow would be a long one. After all, the owl would have to cross through France and the English channel to arrive in Britain.

Already dressed for bed, Isabella made her way over to it. She wore a black pair of sweatpants with a gold crown on the back as well as a gold tanktop. There was no point in staying up any later than she already had. There wouldn't be a returned letter for another week.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Isabella called out, "who is it?"

A male voice whispered through the door, "Christopher." Her heart almost stopped. He was visiting her at her rooms! If her parents had known what she was about to do, they would have scolded her for it. She didn't care.

"Christopher?" She walked over to her door and unlocked it. Opening it all the way, she had a smile that lit up her face when she saw him. He was still in his tux from earlier that evening.

"Hi princess." He looked down at her wish a small smile on his face. "I wanted to see you again. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. Come in." She took his hand in hers and felt the butterfly feeling in her stomach once more. Pulling him into the room just in case a guard would come by, she led him over to her couch. They sat side by side. His arm was around her waist as they spoke in hushed tones. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." His voice was sincere. He moved closer to her so that their legs were touching. "Have you spoken to your parents since the party?"

"No. Why?" Murmering softly, she sighed. "Should I have?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"Oh." She wrapped her leg around his. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not right now. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." She looked at the ground next to his feet. Slowly, he moved his right hand to right below her chin and raised her head to look at him.

"Did you think I had one?" He asked her. She shook her head: no. Smiling softly, he responded by gently touching his lips to hers. His hand moved behind her head, and he started to make out with her. Her stomach jumped as he did this, and she slowly started to respond. Falling with her back to the couch, she felt his hands start to creep up her shirt.

A princess shouldn't be doing something like this. As much as she wanted to continue, her mind told her to push him away. She didn't though. At least, not until she realized that her shirt had come off and that he was in the process of unhooking her bra. Sitting up, she looked at him. He lay on the floor, looking slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, Chris. It's late and I really need to get to bed. You have to leave."

"Do you really want me to?" His hand snaked it's way beneath her sweatpants by her ankle and moved slowly up and down her calve. She moaned. "I didn't think so." He took her hand and pulled her on top of him. His mouth connected with hers once more. A minute later, she pulled away from him and stood up.

"I'm serious. You have to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast." Her voice was serious and he knew it.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving her room.

Isabella didn't know what to do. She really liked Christopher, but they were moving too fast. She didn't like this one bit. She'd never had this kind of relationship before.

Even though he had left less than three minutes ago, she already missed him. Was this what everyone called love? Because if it was, she was falling hard and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Light flooded through her room the next morning. "Maria!" Isabella screamed her voice was extremely high pitched this morning. A pillow moved on top of her head. "Let me sleep!"

"The king and queen, your parents, want you awake for brunch, and the king and queen of England are leaving today so it is even more important that you are there."

"What time is it?"

Barely making out what the princess had said, Maria responded, "It's a quarter past nine. Brunch is at ten thirty and you need time to get ready."

"Okay okay. I'm up." Pushing the pillow away from her, she slipped out of bed. "What first?"

"Your green dress is on the bed. The queen wanted you to wear the green one today for some reason. Your bath is drawn up and may I ask why the pillows from your couch were on the floor?"

"I don't know." Isabella went into the bathroom to take her bath while Maria stayed outside the door.

"Did you know that the Duke of Northumberland wasn't in his rooms for two hours last night?"

"I had no idea." Isabella lied.

"A guard saw him coming from this side of the castle last night."

"Why would he be on this side of the castle? Only the royal rooms are over here."

"He wasn't in your rooms last night?"

"Maria! Of course not! Why would I have a man in my rooms late at night and without supervision? That's absurd! I can't believe you would think so low of me." Finished with the bath, she made her way back to her bedroom wearing just a towel.

"I'm sorry, princess. The queen told me to question you. She also wants to see you before brunch."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Help me get this on." Maria helped Isabella put on her dress. Without another word, Isabella made her way down to the Queen's rooms.

At the sight of the young princess, guards immediately straightened themselves. "Should we introduce you, princess?" One of them asked her.

Sternly she replied, "No. I'll announce myself thank you." Pushing the double doors open, she walked into the luxurious rooms of the queen. "Princess Isabella de Espana." Her mother did not turn to face her. Instead, she stared out the window without so much as a backwards glance. "You asked to see me, mother?"

"Yes. There's no time so I'm just going to say it. You are betrothed to the Duke of Northumberland. You've been betrothed to him since your birth." Isabella waited for her mother to turn around before she stated her opinion, but her mother wasn't finished yet. "Your father planned it. I only found out last night at your dance." The queen turned away from the window to face her daughter. Her makeup was tearstained. "I'm sorry Isabella. I can't stop it. Only your father and the Duke have any power to change it."

Isabella took a moment to take all of this in before speaking as calmly as she possibly could. "Betrothed?" Her mother nodded. "Why did you tell me and not father?"

"He wants to wait until you graduate Hogwarts to tell you. I thought that you should know before you start dating at Hogwarts. Can you imagine the heartbreak? I would have been devastated if I had been told that your father was engaged after he had already asked me to marry him."

The queen continued. "He asked me a week before we graduated you know. He asked me on the quidditch pitch after his last game. Our team had won and he was just so happy that he flew up into the stands and asked me to marry him. I wanted that for you too. I wanted you to be able to fall in love like every other young woman your age. I am truly sorry." Another tear fell down the queen's face.

"It's okay mother." Isabella smiled softly. "He's not a bad match. It could be worse. It could be Draco Malfoy." She chuckled. "Now that would have been a horrible match. The two of us don't get along at all."

"Christopher is a muggle," the queen reminded her. "You will never be able to show him magic or you will be exposed and thrown off your own throne. He'll try to take it from our family."

"He won't be able to so long as Angelito is in line for the throne."

"He can turn it against all of us. If one of us was a witch then we all could be- including Angel." Isabella thought for a few moments.

"I can't show him who I really am?" The queen shook her head. "This is horrible!"

"I'm sorry princess. But your father decided it, not me. We need to go down to brunch. You go down first. I need to clean myself up."

Isabella curtsied. "Si mama." Turning on her heel, Isabella made her way down to brunch.

All throughout brunch, Isabella could not stop thinking about what she couldn't have now that she was betrothed to the Duke. Never would she be able to have a regular teenage relationship. Everything in her world was changing for the worse.

Christopher would not stop smiling at her. The adults seemed to ignore them so Isabella was stuck talking to Christopher. As much as she was falling for him, she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the information her mother had given her earlier that morning.

Soon enough, brunch was over and she could return to her rooms to think. On her way out, Christopher stopped her. "Can I see you tonight?" Staring blankly at him for a few moments, she jerked back to reality and nodded without knowing what he had said. "See you later, princess."

"Bye Chris." With a curtsey, Isabella was dismissed from the hall and walked up to her rooms.


End file.
